Siris School for the Gifted Heroes
by Fluffykins31
Summary: Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter is no longer the only place for young half-bloods to go to to be safe now there's Siris School for the Gifted Heroes(Siri for short). Fallow Chloe, Joanna, and Alice as they try to get on the Gods good side, Fight off random events and just reek havoc and all in two weeks! (Chapter 3 has been updated and corrected). Please R&R!
1. Chap one

Act 1 Scene 1-Cafe Meet up-Day one

Summer time August 17, 2013 New York New York Sirens Coffee

Joanna: *Sighs impatiently and looks at her watch worried* "They're late"

Chloe:"Oh chill your tits Ann we're here!"

A tall tan skinned girl with dull green-blue eyes and black hair with red tips came marching down the sidewalk while holding onto a short pale skinned light blonde haired girl with bright sea green eyes

Joanna: "Well I wouldn't be so hyped up if you two would just show up on time at least once" glares at the other two "You two know how important today is and yet yous still treat it like it's some sort of game!"

Chloe: Smirks "Sorry Anna; Alice found out the fair is in town so I had to chase her everywhere to finally get her to come" wraps her left arm around Joanna and pulls both girls in the cafe

Joanna: Sigh 'Ally why must you always be so wild?'

Alice: Giggles "It's just in my nature~" runs up to the counter "Hi I would like a Venti Caramel Flan Latte with soy and a extra shot of nectar please~"

Joanna: Scrunches her nose "Ally that's like 400 calories, your gonna end up getting fat"

Chloe: "If you end up passing out because of another sugar over-load I'm not gonna take you to the hospital short shit"

Alice: Pouts "My metabolism won't let me get fat"

Chloe: Snorts "Of course you'll only worry about getting fat. I wan't a Grande Iced Hazelnut Macchiato with whole milk and a Double shot Espresso Drink"

Joanna: sighs "I'll take four orange melons please"

The girls take their drinks and starts walking towards the Empire State Building

Alice: Skips ahead of the others while humming

Chloe: "Don't go to far short shit!"

Alice: Giggles "I'll think about! ~"

Chloe: Sigh "I swear I don't know what the heck I'm gonna do with that girl" turns her head towards Joanna "So...where the heck are we going and why the Hades is it so important?"

Joanna: Smirks and takes a drink of her Orange juice "We're seeing the Gods about our arrangement for Siri"

Chloe:"Well today is gonna be a very...Eventful day"

Joanna: "Correction the next two weeks is going to be very eventful~"

Chloe: "WHAT!"

Joanna: Runs away


	2. Chap 2

Act 1 Scene 2-Found Apologies

Summer time August 17, 2013 New York New York

All three girls are standing outside of the Olympians thrown room

Alice: Pouting "Why haven't we gone in yet?"

Joanna: Smirking "Because Chloe is afraid to face the gods~"

Chloe: Glares at Joanna "I'm not afraid of those stupid big headed gods and their damn thrown"

Joanna: Still smirking "Suuuuure your not"

Chloe: "I'm not!"

While Joanna and Chloe are arguing with one another about Chloe's unwillingness to go through the doors of the Olympians thrown room Alice sneaks away from them and through the doors

Alice: Giggles "Wooooow everything is sooooo big~"

Some of the Gods laughed in amusement at Alice awness of their thrown room

Zeus: "Well when I was told they would be sending a young demigod over to talk with us about Sirius's new school I never thought they would send over someone as cute as this~"

Alice: Giggles "Thank you very much My Lord but I'm not here for your admiration or praise~ I'm only here because it's monitory so please refrain from any inappropriate comments if you may~ I do not wish to do anything but business with yous~"

Zeus: Chuckles "Cute and feisty, I like it. I admire your braveness little one, not a lot of people ever have the guts to talk back to me~ Now I'm curious what is your name?"

Alice: "Oh please excuse my rudeness My Lord I'm Al..."

Chloe: "ALICE!"

Alice: Flinches as the thrown room doors slam open and Chloe stomps in and grabs her arm roughly

Chloe: "Alice how many times have I told you to never go out of my sight! And definitely in a place like this! You never know what those damn bastards might do!"

Alice: "But..."

Chloe: "No buts! You know the rules!"

Joanna: Walks in and puts her hand on Chloe's right shoulder to calm her "Chloe you know Alice can't help it, she's naturally adventurous and can't stay still to save her life"

Chloe: Glares at Joanna "I don't care if Alice can help it or not. I told her to stay put but she didn't so she deserves to be yelled at"

Joanna: "Chloe if you can't calm down I'm gonna have to make you and trust me I will"

Chloe: Growled but let Alice go and leaned against the now closed doors with her eyes shut

Alice: Rubs her arm while giggling nervously "Thanks Jojo~"

Joanna: "No probs Allie~" Torns towards the Gods "I'm very sorry about that"

Zeus: Watching the two new girls wearily "I'll allow it...For now"

Joanna: Smiling happily "Well as I'm sure you know by now we're the three demi-gods from Siris School for Gifted Heroes. I'm Joanna Givanni, Child of Aphrodite and descendent of Hermes" Points at Alice "You've met Alice Sourire, Our youngest child of Poseidon and descendent to Apollo, She's also the youngest child here" Points to Chloe "And miss. Grumpy over there is Chloe Smith, child of Hephaestus descendent of Nemesis, she's the eldest of us that are here~"

Poseidon: Leans forward in his seat surprised "A child of Poseidon? How? I only had one demi-gad child"

Alice: Right eye twitches but smiles anyway "Well it's no surprise you don't know about us mother was told quite frequently that she could not bear children so the thought must of slipped from your mind My Lord~"

Poseidon: "Please don't call me that Alice it's hardly appropriate for us"

Alice: "I'm sorry Lord Poseidon but it is in fact completely appropriate for us. Whether you are my father or not does not matter, all that matters is you are a God, of the big three none thee less and I am a mere Demi-God here for the sole purpose of benefitting my school"

Poseidon: Sigh "Very well then Alice I'll let you have your way. But please know that from now on you will be recognized as my child"

Chloe: "Of course she's recognized as your child she sleeps in the Poseidon dorm every night, manipulates water like there's no other, and known throughout school as the miracle child of the sea. Why the hell wont she!?"

Joanna: Glares at Chloe ''Chloe! You shouldn't go around talking about and to people like that definitely the Gods!"

Chloe: "What ever. The faster we get back to the school and out of here the better"

Alice: Giggle "Jojo why are you so yellie today? Your never like this~"

Chloe: "Yea short shit has a point Anna. Why are you so temperamental? Is it because you're missing a certain boyfriend perhaps?"

Joanna: Blushes "O-of course not that's observe!" turns back to the gods "N-n-now a-about our nightly plans"

Chloe and Alice giggle together about uncovering Joanna's secret as the Gods tell them about where they'll be staying for the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6 Notes**

John Roebling- America's first wire rope

Nineteenth century Americans thought they lived in best era of history

19th century- new cities and inventions

Dreamt of tall buildings- wouldn't climb more than 4 or 5 flights of stairs

Elisha Graves Otis of Vermont- designed safe elevator

"sky was the limit"

1880 elegant apartment house NYC back carriage into elevator and elevator would take your carriage

Early elevators thought death traps but Otis's model stopped falling if cable snapped

Dakota apartments named because of location at corner of Central Park and West 72 Street

could see Central Park from apartment window

Fredrick Law Olmstead great landscape Architect

Dug lakes, built hills, fountains, playgrounds, concert shells

Ancestors on early Puritan ships from England

Loved democracy and America's founding ideas

Cities should have large parks for all "handsome as a king's park"

20 years and 3,800 men to build Central Park

Lovlier than any king's park

Tall building made with stone or brick to hold weight

Thick bottom walls

16 story building, base walls 15ft thick

Developed steel building frames so thick walls not necessary


	4. Note

Sorry for the holdup ya'll, My computer broke so it took a while to update the story and post chapters but now sense it's up I'll try to post a new chapter every day. Well I'll see ya'll in the next chapter bye bye for now~

P.S. If ya got any questions about anything just go ahead and do it were more than willing to tell ya what ya want


End file.
